Corpus Mutare
by KleinerGilb
Summary: Draco hasst seine ZAG Ergebnisse, Hermine geht aufs Männerklo und warum hasst Snape seine Kniestrümpfe? Und die wichtigste Frage: Warum wechselt Dobby die Seiten? Das alles und noch viel viel mehr erwartet euch hier: Auf jeden Fall reinschauen! Lachkrampf
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Gerade zeigte der Gong das Ende der ersten Zaubertrankstunde des neuen Schuljahres der Sechstklässler an.  
„Hey Hermine was machst du denn da?" fragte Harry verwundert die braunhaarige Gryffindor, welche unter der Schulbank auf dem Boden des Zaubertränkekerkers herumrutschte.  
Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und bumste mit ihrem Kopf an die Tischplatte, was mit einem hölzernen „Plong" kommentiert wurde.  
„Ähm..ähm i-ich suche meine Kontaktlinse.", stotterte sie und kam mit hochrotem Kopf unter der Tisch hervor. Ron saß auf seinem Stuhl und starrte verträumt die Kerkerdecke an, während er „Oops I did it again" vor sich hin summte, was Harry und Hermine gekonnt ignorierten.  
„Aber du hast doch gar keine Brille Hermine.", gab Harry zurück und sah sie durchdringend an.  
„Ähm na ja..., Ron jetzt sag doch auch mal was.", druckste Hermine nervös herum.  
„My lonlyness is killing me aaand I was ist los?", nuschelte Ron überfordert.  
"Scheiße Ron, du griegst auch echt nie was mit!" wütend grummelnd zog sie sich wieder zurück auf ihren Stuhl und ließ ihren Blick über die hinteren Bänke schweifen. Dabei blieben ihre Augen bei Malfoy stehen, welcher sie mit wissendem Grinsen bösartig ansah. Während er ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit in seine Manteltasche gleiten ließ. Sie strafte ihn mit Nichtbeachtung und drehte sich zurück zu ihrem Tisch.  
Verwirrt sucht sie die Tischplatte nach dem Glasfläschchens ab, in welches sie eine Probe ihres gerade gemixten Zaubertrankes hätte abfüllen sollen.  
„Wo ist dieses verfluchte Ding.", murmelte sie vor sich hin.  
„Was hast du gesagt Hemine? Suchst du etwas?", erkundigte sich Harry der immer noch vor ihrem Tisch stand.  
„Jaa verdammt! Wo ist dieses Scheiß Teil, ich hab doch das Glasfläschchen eben noch da stehen sehen."  
„Achso das hab ich für dich abgefüllt während du mit dem Boden beschäftigt warst. Na ja und Malfoy hat es eben hinten in den Schrank gestellt.", erwiderte er gelangweilt. „Bekomm ich jetzt endlich mal eine Antwort? Was hast du jetzt unter dem Tisch getrieben?"  
Ruckartig drehte sie sich zu den Schränken um vor denen eben noch Malfoy gestanden hatte.. Im ganzen Klassenzimmer herrschte gähnende Leere und ein kleiner Dornenbusch vorbeifegte, während man leise im Hintergrund das Lied vom Tod vernehmen konnte.  
Hermine drehte sich mit einem entsetzten Blick zu Harry um.  
„Oh mein Gott Harry! Findest du nicht auch dass die Stimmung hier ein wenig bedrückend ist. Und was verdammt noch mal macht dieser Dornenbusch hier?"  
„Ja. Das stimmt. Und wer spielt hier Mundharmonika? Hey Ron...RON"  
Ron nahm langsam die Mundharmonika von seinen Lippen und murmelte ein leises „Entschuldigung".  
Der kleine schwarze Kobold, welcher sich hinter dem Lehrerpult versteckt hatte, hörte nun auf den Dornenbusch quer durchs Klassenzimmer zu pusten, sammelte diesen verschämt wieder ein und poffte sich weg poff  
„Oh man Ron warum musst du aber auch immer übertreiben?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum summte Draco die Nationalhymne Deutschlands vor sich hin. Hitler war schon immer sein Vorbild gewesen. Allerdings kam er mit dessen Haarfarbe nicht zurecht. Außerdem war der schwarze Balken in dem Gesicht auch nicht so sein Fall. Was ihn jedoch beruhigte war, dass bis jetzt noch niemand das geheime Familiengeheimnis gelüftet hatte. (alle Malfoys waren blondiert) Aber über die nächste Haartönung müsste er sich wohl später, nachdem er seinen teuflischen Plan durchgeführt hatte, Gedanken machen.

„DRACILEEEEEEEIN", war das Einzige was er noch vernehmen konnte, bevor sein Gesicht in einer ausladenden Oberweite verschwand.

„Hat sich Snape nun bei dir für die schlechte Note entschuldigt?", piepste Pansy.

„Nmnpf..."

„Was hast du gesagt? Sprich doch mal deutlich!"

Draco befreite sich aus ihrer Umklammerung und rückt seine Frisur zurecht.

„Hey wo ist mein Spiegel? Crabby?", brüllte er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Der ist tot.", antwortete Goyle, welcher einen kleinen goldenen Spiegel vor Draco's Gesicht hielt.

„Falsche Seite! Warum ist Crabby tot? Der war doch gerade noch da. Gerade...vor einem Jahr ungefähr...oder so."

„Durch Fenster gefallen.", erwiderte Goyle und drehte den Spiegel um.

„Sprich doch mal in ganzen Sätzen! Und wenn es dir möglich ist, benutz endlich deine neue Gehinzelle die ich dir extra bei ebay ersteigert habe."

„Ich hab jetzt zwei! Hehe.", grunzte er und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum wobei er mehrere Erstklässler mit sich riss.

„Jetzt hat er den Spiegel mitgenommen! Verdammt! Wie seh ich aus?", fluchte er.

„Perfekt! Wie immer mein Engel.", antworte Pansy und umklammerte Malfoy erneut, wobei sie ihm dieses Mal nicht gleich erdrückte. „Hast du Snape jetzt deine Meinung gesagt?"

„Ja. Aber er will nichts davon hören. Seine Meinung ist mir jedoch egal."

„Und was hast du jetzt vor? Soll dein Vater wieder den Schulrat bestechen."

„Ach hör doch auf! Wie kommst du denn auf so was! Nein diesmal nehme ich das selbst in die Hand. Ich hab schon einen wasserdichten Plan. Ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg in die Küche."

„Was willst du jetzt in der Küche?", sagte sie erstaunt.

„Sag ich dir doch nich! Du kleine Schlampe aber eins verrat ich dir, ich besuche einen alten Freund."

wegrenn


End file.
